


Routines

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Spoilers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Toothpaste and razor blades.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Kudos: 2





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Peter Kay’s Mach III Turbo sketch and by the White Creamy Liquid graphic promoting healthy teeth.

Sam stumbled groggily into the bathroom. She was wearing Daniel’s work shirt from two days ago.  
She slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “I wish it was still yesterday, everything was perfect,” she said.

Daniel took Sam’s other arm and moved her so that she was in front of him, leaning against the sink. Daniel moved the shirt away from Sam’s shoulder, he planted soft kisses all the way up to her collar bone.

As Daniel’s kiss intensified moving to her mouth, she tugged at his boxers until her hands were where they had to be. She instantly knew that she could get him to do anything that she wanted.

Daniel moved his free hand down between Sam’s legs, he gently glided two fingers inside her, moving them faster and faster but always avoiding her clit.  
Sam groaned at the sensations building up inside her. She was trying not to scream but Daniel’s fingers had found her clit and were teasing it and caressing it until she couldn’t take anymore.

She pulled his boxers down releasing his erection; she supported herself by placing one hand on the sink and the other on the small of Daniel’s back. She moaned as he entered her. “Oh my god.” She gasped as Daniel moved faster and faster until they both orgasmed.

~~~

“As much as I’d love to stay here all day Sam, we really should be getting ready for work.”

“Yeah we should but I love this routine.”

“I do too. Have you been using my razor to shave your legs?” 

“Er, no, why?”

“It hurt like hell when I was having my shave earlier. It felt like it had been used to plane doors with.”

Sam laughed. “I only used it once, and besides my legs aren’t that hairy.”

“I know they aren’t, they’re perfect just like you. Just don’t use my razor again OK.”

~~~

Sam put the long hard shaft into her hot waiting mouth. She played with it around her tongue. In and out. In and out. She felt it building up inside of her. She went faster and faster until the white creamy liquid filled her mouth. She spat in the sink and it was all over. Once she had finished she put her toothbrush back in its holder.

“You did that to me last night and it was amazing,” Daniel grinned.

“I know I did and I know it was. Now I have minty fresh breath and can very easily do it again if I wanted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, actually forgot this one existed until I was looking for something else entirely.


End file.
